Things To Do In Westchester When You're Bored
by VampQueenV
Summary: Boredom leads to mischievous measures.
1. Chapter 1: The Rules Of The Game

Thanks go to Joanne for the beta, and September for providing me with some of the rules. Quick disclaimer. I don't own a thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah'm bored," sighed Rogue, looking around the rec room where the junior team was gathered, waiting for their senior counterparts to return from their latest mission.

"Ya not the only one chica," Jubilation Lee told her. "How come we had to wait here anyway?"

Putting on his best fearless leader voice John answered, "Because it's a serious mission and it's no place for the junior team." His comments causing the rest of the room to burst out into laughter. "It could be dangerous, and the X-Men are trained to handle that danger."

Jubilee joined in with her impression of Storm "And I Storm, goddess of the elements will summon the bitter winds, answer to your mistress and do my bidding!" Lifting her arms up into the air she commanded, "Blow everyone away!" Bobby, Remy and Kitty were rolling around the floor laughing like crazy.

Jumping onto a low table Rogue let out a low growl, 'SNIKT' out three fingers she shouted to the already hysterical room, "It's ass kicking time Bub!" Before jumping off the table onto the sofa and preceding to kick the sofa's ass, cushions flying in all directions. "Hey Scooter ya pansy ass," she called over to John; who at the moment was trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably, their combined antics causing everyone else to fall over laughing.

Once they'd got themselves back under control, Rogue threw out a challenge, "Ah've got an idea. Let's play a game."

"De Remy a little old to be playing games," he told her, moving closer to her side. "Unless ya talkin' about strip poker. Then de Remy is in." John and Bobby instantly agreeing with their southern team-mate.

"No ah'm afraid not. I, Jubes and Kitty made up a game. Well we made up these particular rules at least." She told him looking to Kitty and Jubilee to see the smiles on riding on their faces.

"Oh yeah chica, let's play 'it'."

"Come on guys, you've got to play!" Kitty's voice almost pleading with the male half of their contingent.

Bobby answered first, "What's it called?"

"Things to do in Westchester when you're bored," Rogue answered a half grin playing at her mouth.

"Never heard of it," John answered moving closer to the girls who were huddled together.

"You wouldn't, we changed the name and the rules," Jubilee answered her eyes glittering dangerously as John approached.

"Oui, what are the rules chere?" Remy ventured.

Smiling at them Rogue answered, "Ah'll go and get them." Before smiling to her friends and running out of the room, returning a few minutes later with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Ready?" she asked getting everyone's attention before putting the piece of paper on the table where everyone crowded round to read it.

**Rules of the game**

1 point

In the middle of a meeting hop up and down shouting, 'I've got to go to the potty.'

For one-hour call everyone you see 'Bob'.

Call shotgun when entering the blackbird.

Shine the Professor's head, double points for a 'spit shine'.

When asked a question, answer 'Col. Mustard did it in the library with the

candlestick.'

Give yourself your own theme song, and sing it loudly every time you dramatically enter a room.

In the middle of a meeting, ask Jean if she's a natural red head.

2 points

Enter and exit through the window, when asked why claim the doors are locked.

Serenade a member of the team in front of an audience, double points if it's a member of the same sex.

Every time you see Logan, 'snikt' out three fingers like claws and growl like a sexy beast.

Turn up to a danger room session in your underwear, double points for turning up naked.

Every time you see the Professor get in as many Jean-Luc Picard catch phrases as you can.

Shave/wax some part of Hank.

Use the words 'spank me til' Tuesday, I'll promise to be bad if you do'.

Replace a team-mates uniform with brightly coloured spandex.

5 points

Down a shot of tequila every time Storm tries to give a speech.

Lick some part of Logan, double points if he doesn't kill you.

Pimp the Professor's wheelchair.

During the next team meeting, give the person who sits to your right a lap dance.

Sneak into the men/women's locker room and steal all the towels/clothes.

Dry hump anything that stands still for more than a minute.

Spank Scott's ass. Double if you do it with a hairbrush.

The guys were falling over themselves with laughter; John was the first to recover his laughter mingling with his words "I'm in!" Bobby and Remy quickly agreed also.

"Right, here's how we'll play. We'll play for two weeks, starting tomorrow. In a week's time we'll meet up to see how things are going. At the end of game we'll add up and see who wins. Everyone in?" Rogue said looking around, seeing them all nodding their heads. "Cool, an' not a word to anyone," she added.

Hearing the engines of the blackbird the six went off to meet the team, all looking forward to tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: The Game Begins

**A/N: Thanks go to CaffineYankee for the beta. Thanks also to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry for making you all wait for this chapter, but my Mother had a serious health scare and the last thing I've felt like doing is writing, but things seem to be on the up so hopefully we'll have regular updates from now on in. Fingers crossed.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rising early the next morning the junior team went to breakfast. With the exception of John sitting at their usual table, they discussed their upcoming danger room session.

"Morning everyone." Professor Xavier said as he wheeled himself into the room.

"Morning Professor." Came a chorus of replies.

Wheeling himself to the head of the table, he began to pour himself a cup of tea when he looked up in shock.

"Morning Professor." John greeted, as he climbed through the dinning room window.

"Erm… Morning John." The Professor returned, as John joined his friends at the table. The room busied themselves with breakfast, talking about upcoming lessons and training sessions.

When breakfast was finished, everyone got up to leave. Walking to the window John started to climb out of it when Hank asked, "John, why are you climbing out of the window?"

Staring at Hank, John answered, "Cos the doors are locked," before climbing out of the window.

"Ok." Said Hank as he turned to the open dinning room door.

A few hours later both the senior and junior team were preparing for a danger room session.

"Right, we are going to be working on a defensive strategy today." Scott informed everyone, looking around. "Where are Remy and Bobby?" he asked, not seeing them.

Walking through the danger room doors Bobby answered, "I'm here."

"Ok, and Remy?"

"He's on his way." He answered as the danger room doors swooshed opened and Remy walked in.

"Oh my god!" Jean exclaimed, turning her head.

Looking at Remy, putting a hand over Jean's eyes Scott shouted, "Remy put some clothes on!"

"Oui, de chere a doctor, she seen it all before. Probably not this size though. De Le Beau's gifted men chere." He said, winking at Jean.

"Remy, put some clothes on." Scott ordered.

"But de Remy happy as he is. So is de ladies." Remy argued.

"Remy, you are not doing this danger room session naked," was Scott's final word on the matter.

After managing to get clothes on Remy, Scott started the session. An hour later, a very sweaty senior team hit the showers. Standing under the sprays Hank, Logan, and Scott were engaging in the usual locker room banter, while Kitty phased into the locker room and pinched their clothes… and all the towels. Phasing back out of the locker room, Kitty placed all the clothes and towels in the laundry chute.

A few floors above in the kitchen, Ro and Jean were discussing Remy's little, or big, display in the danger room.

"Seriously Ro, what was he thinking turning up naked to a danger room session?" Jean asked as she sipped her cup of coffee.

"I don't know Jean." Ro replied. "Remy has always been hard to understand. Who knows why he does half the things he does." She added as she got up to search in the cupboards for the chocolate cake she had bought.

Bobby walked into the kitchen while she was searching. "Hello Bobby." Jean greeted.

"Hello Bob." he replied.

"Did you just call me Bob?" Jean asked, watching Bobby as he got a bottle of water out of the fridge. Booby nodded his head before taking a drink of water.

"Aha." Ro exclaimed as she found the cake. Placing it down on the table she offered a slice to Jean, who gladly accepted. "Would you like a slice Bobby?"

"No thank you Bob." he replied, as Professor Xavier wheeled himself into the room.

"Afternoon." he greeted.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a paper to work on for college." Bobby said as he started to walk out.

"Of course, see you later Bobby."

"Later, Bob, Bob, Bob." He said as he walked out the kitchen, leaving three very confused people behind.

Elsewhere, a very naked Logan, Hank and Scott were trying to sneak back to their respected rooms.

"Damn it Scooter, move your pale ass." Logan growled.

"I'm moving as fast as I can." Scott replied, as he hurried through the corridors with his hands strategically placed over his crotch.

"Hank you there?" Logan asked.

"Right behind you." came the reply.

"That not something I want to think about at the moment." Logan said, as the three of them turned to corridor their rooms were on.

Hurrying down the corridor they saw Rogue coming toward them with a smile on her face. The three of them stop dead in their tracks. As Rogue approached the three tried to appear nonchalance, like the three of them often hung out naked.

Trying to keep her face straight, she greeted them, "Logan, Scott, Hank nice to see all you."

"Hey darlin." Logan smirked as he ran his eyes over her body.

"Hey Sugah." She drawled, raking her eyes over him, lingering on his crotch before meeting his eyes. Seeing the amusement there with a smirk she asked, "Ya cold sugah?" causing Scott to choke.

Walking by them she paused, slapping Scott's bare ass, before walking away. Calling over her shoulder, "Ah'll see ya all later," leaving a shocked Scott, speechless Logan and an amused Hank.

Later that evening, Professor Xavier called a meeting. Waiting for everyone to arrive, he was just about to begin when Jubilee threw the door open. Jumping into the room, she threw her arms up into the air in a dramatic pose and started singing.

"Here is Jubilee,

The sparkle Queen.

She will kick your ass, and make you scream.

She'll shake her ass, and make you gasp.

So drop to your knees, and lick her…"

"JUBILEE!" Jean screamed, interrupting her.

"What?" She asked, sitting down next to a giggling Rogue and Kitty, as John jumped up, hopping up and down he kept shouting, "I've got to go potty, I've got to go potty!" Causing Bobby and Remy to burst out laughing.

Looking at his junior team, Professor Xavier shook his head and wondered what had gotten into them.


	3. Chapter 3: The Inmates Are Running The A

**AN: **Thanks go to CaffineYankee for the beta. Thanks also go to everyone who asked after my Mother, she is doing a lot better she's almost back to normal which mean she's complaining about having to take it easy and rest. There'll be about five chapters in this story, this one might seem a little thin, but I am building for the next chapter. Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days had passed since the junior team had begun their game and the senior team were ready to call in the men in the white coats. Determined to find the underlying cause of the junior team's strange behavior, Professor Xavier called a meeting in his office. One by one the team members filed into his office. Waiting for the last of them to settle he briefly scanned the minds of his team - not going too deep just doing a surface scan. Not sensing anything out of the ordinary, just a sense of amusement from the junior team, he refocused his attention on the whole room.

"I've called this meeting to address the strange behavior that has been going on in the last few days," he started, but was interrupted.

"What strange behavior, Professor?" asked Jubilee, causing the senior to stare at her in disbelief.

"You bursting through the doors singing your own theme song," Scott told her, "Someone stealing all the clothes and towels from the locker-room."

"John climbing in and out the dining room window, when the door was open." Hank added.

"Bobby referring to everyone as Bob." Ro said.

"Remy turning up to a danger room session naked." Jean reminded.

"Rogue slapping Scott on his naked ass." Logan roared.

"Just to name some." The Professor continued, "Now I want to know is, what is going on?"

"Nothing." The junior team answered in unison.

"You expect us to believe that?" Jean asked, "You six have been acting strange for the last few days, giggling and such, and I want to know what is going on."

The junior team all looked at each other. The senior team watched with fascination as they seem to hold a silent conversation. John suddenly stood up looking at Jean he took a deep breath.

"Dr. Grey, what's going on is… what we are doing is…" he stumbled. "What I really mean to say is…" A huge smile broke out over his face, "Are you a natural red head?" he asked, causing Bobby and Remy to burst out laughing as Jean's face turned the same color as her hair.

"John that is a totally inappropriate thing to ask," Ro chastised, sending a glare at Hank and Logan, who were stifling laughs of there own.

The meeting quickly descended into chaos, with Scott trying to defended Jean and embarrassing her further by declaring that she is a natural red head, causing Remy to demand proof.

"Come on chere, Remy showed you his," he leered. At which point the Professor ended the meeting and dismissing everyone.

Dinner was a strange event with everyone watching Rogue, John, Jubilee, Remy, Kitty, and Bobby wondering what they were going to do next. When nothing happened, the adults let out a sigh of relief while the students let out a sigh of disappointment.

Getting up from their table the six made there way towards the door, Rogue and Jubilee hanging behind. As they reached the table the X-Men were sitting at they paused and Rogue approached Logan.

"Hey sugah, ya got a little something on ya face," she said pointing to a dap of sauce at the corner of his mouth.

Wiping at his face Logan asked, "That it darling?"

Looking at him she smiled, "Nah sugah, ya missed it. Here, let me get it for ya." Putting her hand on his face, she gave a devilish smile as she leant down and licked along his jaw towards his lips capturing the small dap on sauce. Pulling back she licked her lips. "All gone sugah," she told the mesmerized Logan, who simply whimpered in reply.

Jubilee, who was standing at the top of the table next to Xavier, smiled at her friend. Reaching out she grabbed a tablecloth off of the table and winked at Rogue before spitting into the cloth and proceeded to run the cloth over Xavier's head thoroughly. Throwing the cloth on the table she said, "That's better, later." before walking out the door, leaving everyone looking at it with absolute shock.

Following Jubilee out the door Rogue paused. "Jean, Scott's just passed out," she threw over her shoulder before continuing out the door.

"What?" Jean said turning to Scott… who was face down in his dinner. "Scott!" She screamed, lifting his head up before he suffocated in his mashed potatoes.

Jubilee and Rogue ran down the corridor. Bursting through the bedroom down, they fell down on the bed laughing like crazy.

"What's up with you two?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, what did you do?" Kitty added.

Breaking into uncontrollable giggles Rogue pointed to Jubilee "Spit…Professor…Shine" pausing she took a deep breath. "She spit shined the Professor's head." She managed to choke out before collapsing into hysterics again.

Remy, John, Bobby and Kitty looked on in awe.

"You didn't?" Bobby asked.

Nodding her head in yes she got herself under control. Pointing to Rogue, Jubilee told them, "She licked Logan."

"No way." Kitty screamed at Rogue, causing Rogue to laugh so hard she fell off the bed.

"Scott fainted." Jubilee told them, causing all of them to burst into laughter.

When they had finally calmed down, they decided to add up the points so far. Getting the piece of paper with the rules and points, they started adding everything up.

"Right, let's see." Kitty said, "At the moment, Rogue is in the lead with fifteen points, she got double for licking Logan and living. I'm in second place with five. Remy, you and John are in joint third place with four points each. Jubes is next with three points, and Bobby's last with just one point."

"Whoo hoo!" Rogue cried.

"It's still early Roguey," Jubilee told her.

"Ah know," she replied. Looking at them she got a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Oh no, I know that look," John said, backing up, "It the 'I've got an idea that's probably gonna gets us all killed' look."

"Ah'm hurt Johnny," Rogue pouted. "Ah was just thinking how we could make the game a little more fun, but if ya don't want to know…"

"I hate it when she does that," John said to Bobby and Remy, before turning to Rogue, "Ok. What is it?"

Smiling brightly she clapped her hands together. "Tomorrow let's play double or nothing."

"What?" Bobby asked.

Rolling her eyes at him she clarified, "Tomorrow all points are worth double, but you lose all your points if you don't do anything."

Thinking it over they all agreed. That night the X-Men all went to bed not knowing what lay in store for them in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4: Double or Nothing

**AN: **Thanks go to CaffineYankee for the beta, and to everyone who reviewed.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The residents of the mansion were awaken that morning by a loud scream, fearing that they were under attack The X-Men jumped into action and ran into the direction it was coming from. Bursting through the door, they stumbled at the sight that greeted them.

Hank stood in the middle of the room, wearing a pair of pajama pants, fumbling desperately to put his robe on without any luck.

"Erm Hank, what happened?" Scott asked, cautiously surveying the room.

"I do not know Scott. I went to bed last night and when I woke a few minutes ago _this_ greeted me." Hank said, indicating all the blue fur on the floor of the room.

"And you didn't..." Scott started but was interrupted by Hank.

"Scott I assure you, I am not in the habit of shaving smiley faces into my chest," he said with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Who would do this?" Ro asked while trying to keep the smile off her face.

"I do not know Ororo," Hank replied, "However, I do intend to find out." He added, "It is totally inappropriate." Turning to his bathroom, he paused when he heard barely suppressed laughs "Do you find this amusing?"

"I'm sorry," Jean snickered, "But you have a J shaved into your back."

"A J?" he asked, "John or Jubilee." Looking down at his chest, he groaned "Jubilee." Before continuing into his bathroom.

-----

By the time breakfast had arrived, everyone had heard of Hank's unfortunate encounter with a razor. Ignoring the snickering, Hank attempted to eat his breakfast. Looking around, he noted that Jubilee was conveniently absent.

Looking at the head of the table he noticed the Professor was missing. Turning to Jean,

"It is unusual for the Professor to miss breakfast. Have you seen him this morning?" he asked.

"No I haven't," Jean answered. "I think I'll go and check on him..." she trailed off as the Professor wheeled himself through the door.

"Oh my god!" Ro choked out, holding a hand over her month.

"Sir what happened?" Scott asked with barely concealed amusement.

"It seems that sometime during the night I had a visitor," he explained, "and they felt the need to pimp my ride" he deadpanned. Staring at the Professor's wheelchair Scott could no longer hold back his laughter, Xavier chair had been royally made over, reflective discs were attached to the spokes of his wheels giving the illusion of fire when they moved, the normal leather seat had been replaced with fur leopard skin print, silver tassels were hanging from the handles of the chair and seemly the most ridiculously of all was the furry dice that hung from the back of the chair.

"Who did it?" Scott asked through peals of laughter.

"I do not know for certain, but if I were to hazard a guess I would say John." The Professor answered as he fixed himself a cup of tea.

During breakfast Scott reminder everyone of the Danger Room session planned for that morning. Looking over at the table the junior team were sitting at he informed them, "Make sure you're on time." Looking at Remy he added, "And wearing clothes."

-----

"I'm telling you, they are out of control." Scott complained, "Did you see what they did to the Professor's chair?"

"Give it a rest Scooter," Logan said, walking into the locker room. "They're just blowing off steam." Reaching the glass display cabinet where the uniforms were kept, he roared, "What the fuck?" In place of his normal black leather uniform was a brightly colored yellow and blue spandex uniform.

"Oh my god." Jean choked, pointing to the new uniform, "It's got a mask."

Spinning around in horror, Logan looked closer at the uniform. And true to Jean's word, there was a mask attached to the back of the uniform that could be pulled up over the face.

"It's got ears on it." Jean pointed out. "Look," she giggled.

Logan cautiously stepped closer to the display case. Just as he was about to touch it, he got the scent of someone. Taking a deep breath, he growled, "Gambit," and raced out of the room.

"Logan calm down," Scott called out after him. "After all, they're only blowing off steam!" He added before breaking down into laughter.

Logan raced down the corridor, heading for the Danger Room, his enhanced sense of hearing picking up the sound of laughter coming from the locker room. Bursting into the Danger Room he growled, "Where is he?"

"Who sugah?" Rogue asked, startled by Logan's abrupt entrance.

"Gambit."

"He's not here Logan. He went into town after breakfast, and he ain't back yet." Rogue told him, "You ok sugah?"

"Fine," he growled. "I'll just wait til he gets back," he added before storming out of the Danger Room.

"What was all that about?" Kitty asked.

"Remy swapped Wolverine's uniform." John answered with a smirk.

"With what?" Rogue asked.

"Yellow and blue spandex. He even put a mask on it." He laughed.

"Nice," Rogue said. "And nice work on the Professor's chair John," she told him. "It was a work of art."

"Thanks, it was some of my best work," he bragged, causing everyone to laugh.

-----

The Danger Room session was cancelled due to Xavier getting word of a disturbance in the warehouse district; a young man had just come into his powers and was being chased by a group of anti-mutant haters. Assembling the both the junior and senior team, Scott laid out the mission plan.

"Everyone suit up," Scott ordered. "You have five minutes."

A few minutes later, Rogue and Jubilee entered the Blackbird finding Scott already there. Taking their usual seats, John and Kitty arrived just as they buckled themselves in.

Jean, Ro and Bobby walked into the Blackbird. Just as Ro was about to about to take her seat, Bobby shouted out, "Shotgun," and jumped into Ro's usual seat.

Staring at Bobby in shock, Ro spluttered, "Bobby get out of my seat."

"But I called shotgun," Bobby whined.

"Get out Bobby," Scott ordered.

"Does calling shotgun mean nothing these days?" Bobby asked.

"BOBBY!" Scott yelled.

"Fine." He said taking his usual seat as Hank and Logan entered the plane.

-----

Returning to the mansion an hour later - the mission a success, the boy rescued and offered a place at Xavier's. The team went to Xavier's office for the post mission briefing. Scott gave his detailed report of the mission before seating down.

Xavier was just about to ask about the young man that they had rescued, when Jubilee stood up and moved in front of Jean, "Hey Doc," she greeted before she started to move her body up and down, grinding down on the shell shocked doctor's lap.

"Jubilee, stop that this instance," Ro ordered, as John and Bobby started cheering and whistling.

"Shake your thang girl," Rogue shouted to Jubilee, shaking her own at the same time.

"Enough!" Scott yelled, dragging Jubilee of the shock ridden Jean.

"Come on Scooter" Rogue said, "Ya spoiling mah girl's fun."

"I don't know what's gotten in to you lot, but enough. It ends now," Scott ordered. "Or you'll be sorry."

"We'll all be sorry?" John said, "What, you gonna punish us?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rogue said, raising her arms up above her head, swaying her hips side to side, "Spank me til Tuesday. I'll promise to be bad if you do." She added, causing Kitty to phase through her chair in hysterics.

"Everyone out now." Xavier ordered. The junior team quickly left before anyone could stop them.

-----

By the time dinner had arrived all the madness seem to be over, but just to be on the safe side Professor Xavier had decided to avoid the dinning room and retire to his room for the rest of the night.

Logan was stalking down the hallway chomping on a cigar, keeping a look out for Remy, who was somehow managing to keep out of his way. Spotting Rogue and John walking towards him he asked, "Hey kid, you seen Gumbo?"

"No, sorry sugah." Rogue replied.

Grunting in reply he carried on down the hallway spotting Kitty coming out of the dinning room. "Hey..." he started but was cut off when Kitty looked at him and shot out three fingers, made a SNIKT sound and growled, "I'm a sexy beast." before phasing through the wall. Leaving a stunned Logan behind cigar dangling from his lips, and a laughing Rogue and John.

-----

A few hours later everyone was in the rec room, except the Professor, watching a news special on mutants.

"This is biased reporting," Ro said, "their making out that all mutants are dangerous, that we should all be locked-up."

"I know Ro," Jean replied.

Getting up, Ro turned of the T.V and turning to the room. "Their trying to say that being a mutant is wrong. It isn't. There is nothing wrong with us. Having the powers that we have does not make us evil, an affront to God like they claim..." she trailed off, staring at Bobby. "Bobby, put that tequila down."

Downing a shot he waved her off, nearly falling out of his chair.

"How much has he drunk?" Ro asked Jubilee who was seating beside him.

"Well the bottle was full an hour ago." Jubilee answered, indicating to the half empty bottle of tequila on the table.

Ro opened her mouth to say something, but the words died on her lips, as John burst through the door heading straight to Scott and started singing:

I don't like you

But I love you

Seems that I'm always

Thinkin' of you

Oh, ho, ho you treat me badly

I love you madly

You've really got a hold of me

(You really got a hold of me)

You've really got a hold of me

(You really got a hold of me)

Baby

I don't want you

But I need you

Don't wanna kiss you

But I need to

Oh, ho, ho you do me wrong now

My love is strong now

Scott cut John off before he could sing anymore. "John what the hell are you doing?" he asked, his face the same color as Jean hair.

Looking at him, John answered, "Trying to tell you I love you," before doubling over in laughter.

Scott looked at Rogue, who was trying to support John's laughing form, "Rogue, what is going on?" he asked.

"'Col Mustard did it in the library with the candlestick." Rogue answered.

"What?" Scott asked

"'Col Mustard did it in the library with the candlestick." She repeated.

"Remy, stop that!" Scott heard Jean yell behind him. Spinning around he was shocked at the scene that greeted him: Remy was bent over the couch dry humping it.

"In a minute chere, Gambit nearly there. Yeah, (grunt), almost…" he panted.

"REMY STOP THAT NOW!" Scott shouted, "That's it, all of you out now," he ordered.

Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty all walked out giggling like crazy, as Remy and John helped drag out the passed out Bobby.

"They've all gone crazy," Scott stated. Walking over to the table, he picked-up the half empty bottle of tequila. "Drink?" he asked Jean, Ro, and Hank.

"God yes," came the chorus of replies.

-----

**Disclaimer: **The X-Men are the property of Marvel and 20th Century Fox.

You Really Got a Hold of Me by The Beatles - I don't own that either.


	5. Chapter 5: Game Over

**AN: **Thanks go to CaffineYankee for the beta. Thanks also go to everyone who reviewed, I'm sorry if I didn't respond to your review for the last chapter, I seem to have lost my head and I couldn't remember who I had responded to. This was suppose to be the last chapter but I fiddle with it a bit and now there will be one more chapter to go. Enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the two weeks were up, the senior team members were all nervous wrecks. With the exception of Professor Xavier, who had had enough of the junior teams strange behavior, and decided to go on holiday until the end of the month. He had left Scott in charge with the parting words, "Just make sure they don't destroy the mansion."

Hank had begun sleeping in the med lab with the doors locked after being woken up one morning by the Remy climbing through his window, with a razor and a bottle of red hair dye. After chasing Remy out the mansion and into the woods, Hank had returned to the mansion, grabbed a pillow and blanket, and quickly locked himself in the med lab.

Ro was getting worried about Bobby and his drinking - every time she saw him he seemed to have a bottle of tequila in his hand. When she tried explaining to him the dangers of drinking too much, that alcoholism is a disease, he would laugh and beg her to stop, not knowing how much more he could take and would end up passed out drunk with a frowning Ro standing over him.

The strange antics of the junior team had driven Scott to the brink of a nervous breakdown. After being serenaded in the rec room by John, Scott was rendered almost catatonic by John giving him a lap dance in the middle of a meeting. For the rest of the day Scott could be seen wandering aimlessly around the mansion… until the moment he saw John, at which point he let out an unmanly scream and ran in the other direction shouting that he was going to get a restraining order.

Jean had called in a psychiatrist to try to deal with the junior team's unusual behaviour. After spending five minutes with Rogue, the psychiatrist had ran from the mansion now needing psychiatric treatment himself.

Logan had taken to stalking round the mansion scaring everyone who crossed his path.

-----

Rogue, Jubilee, Kitty, Remy, John and Bobby sat in the girl's room going over the past two weeks.

"Oh my gawd," Rogue cried, "Ah thought Scott was gonna faint at dinner when John sat down next to him."

"I know. Every time I moved he practically jumped up from the table."

"I still can't believe you gave him a lap dance," Rogue gasped, the other agreeing.

"I still can't believe Jean called in a shrink," Jubilee said.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Kitty told them. "Especially after what Rogue and John did." Which caused them all to burst into laughter.

"Oui, de Remy will never forget the look on the Brotherhood's faces."

"I can't believe you two did that in the middle of a mission." Bobby said.

"Hey, the game was still in play," John told him.

"I'll never forget the look on Mystique's face when Rogue screamed, 'Spank me til Tuesday, I'll promise to be bad if you do and John started dry humping that mail box." Jubilee giggled.

"Chere, how did you get rid of the shrink so quick?" Remy asked.

"Simple. Ah let out Logan and Magneto out in mah head. After five minutes of listening to Magneto insulting him and Logan insulting him he couldn't take anymore and hightailed it out of there," she explained. "Although ah'm surprised that while he was here Ro didn't get him to talk to Bobby about his drinking," she joked.

"Oh no," Bobby groaned. "I keep finding dangers of drinking pamphlets in my room, as well as timetables for AA meetings."

"It's funny, Ro keeps trying to get you to stop drinking, yet she's actually responsible for it," Kitty said.

"Hilarious," Bobby replied, "Ya know I've drunk so much in the last two weeks that I've probably got cirrhosis of the liver."

"No one made you do it Bobby," John told him.

"I know, but it was a lot easier listening to Ro's speeches."

"Ok, let's add up all the points and see who won." Rogue said.

Taking the piece of paper with the rules on it, Kitty added up all the points. "Oh my," she said.

"What is it?" Jubilee asked.

"We have a tie." She told them.

"What?" came a chorus of replies.

"We have a tie; both Rogue and John both have twenty –three points each." She explained.

"So, what do we do?" Bobby asked.

"Call it a draw and say they both won," Kitty suggested.

"Or…" Rogue drawled with a glint in her eye.

"Or what Roguey?" Jubilee asked.

"Sudden death. One day, just me and John playing. The person with the most points at the end of tomorrow wins." She offered.

"John?" Kitty asked.

"I'm in." He answered.

"Fine, how about this? The game starts at midnight tonight until midnight tomorrow. All rules are in play and let the best mutant win," Jubilee said.

Rogue and John agreed, shaking on it, and the two got ready for the game to start.


	6. Chapter 6: Sudden Death: Rogue vs Pyro

**AN:** Thanks go to CaffineYankee for the beta. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. This is the last chapter, I might write a sequel where the senior team get there own back, I just need some new rules.

**AN 2: **For those who are following Sentenced To What? I'd like to say I haven't forgot about it, I will get around to updating it, I'm just not sure when, I've hit a bit of a wall with it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott, Jean, Hank and Ro sat in the dining room watching the junior team as they ate breakfast. Jubilee, Kitty, Bobby, and Remy were all acting normal, and it was making them nervous.

"I don't understand," Scott confessed. "For the last few weeks they've all been acting strange and now..." He paused, pointing to them, "Well, look at them."

Jubilee, Kitty, Bobby, and Remy were sitting at their table, eating their breakfast while talking quietly.

"I know. It's strange," agreed Ro, "but I'm just glad that Bobby has seemed to stop drinking."

"Maybe they got what ever it was out of their systems and things will finally return to normal." Hank offered as he poured himself a cup of coffee, watching as they cleaned their table and left the dining room without incident.

-----

Both the senior and junior teams were sitting in Scott's office. Their meeting was supposed to start five minutes ago.

Looking at his watch, Scott sighed, "Where is Rogue?"

"I don't know. She was right behind us..." Bobby trailed off as Rogue appeared outside the window of Scott office.

Opening the window, Rogue climbed through and walked over to her seat. Sitting down she looked up. Smiling, she drawled, "Ah'm sorry ah'm late, but that ladder was a bitch to find."

Looking at Rogue then the open window Scott shook his head. "Rogue you just..."

"Yeah, now come on Scooter," Rogue interrupted. "Get the meeting started, some of us have plans ya know."

When Scott finished the meeting, he reminded everyone of the danger room session for that afternoon. Dismissing both teams, Scott sat back down in his chair and watched while Rogue made her way to the window.

"Rogue, go out the door like everyone else," he ordered.

"Ah can't," she said, looking at the door as Hank walked through it.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"It's locked," she explained before climbing out the window.

-----

Scott was bent over his bike in the garage when he felt something hit him on the ass. "Did you want something Jean?" he asked. And when he got no answer he smiled, "My kitten wants to play does she?" Straightening up he turned around. Running a hand through his hair, he came face to face with a laughing John and Remy.

John handed Scott a hairbrush telling him, "Can you give this to Jean?" Snickering, "I borrowed it from your kitten."

"Uh huh," Scott whimpered. Taking the hairbrush off John, watching the two leave Scott dropped the hairbrush, he whined, "I need a holiday."

The senior and junior team were in the danger room waiting for Scott to set up the program for their training session when the door open and John burst through and started dancing around while weaving in and out of both teams, singing:

With his favourite lighter

And his devilish good looks

He's too hot to touch

Controlling fire with his fingers

He'll make you burn

With just a look

Pryo is his name

The man with balls of fire.

"John, what the hell are you doing?" Ro shouted, stopping his singing and dancing.

"Getting my groove on," he replied sheepishly.

"Getting your... oh never mind. Where's Rogue?"

"Ah'm here,"

"Oh right," Ro said. Turning to Rogue, she opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Where the hell are your clothes?" Logan roared.

"Ah'm wearing them sugah," Rogue answered. "Don't ya like them?" Sauntering over to Logan, Rogue twirled around in front of him showing off her forest green lace bra and matching panties. "You ok sugah? Ya look at little hot." Raising her hand she ran her fingers lightly over Logan forehead, down over his cheek, running her thumb over his lips before dipping down over his chin down his throat to the top off his uniform. Looking up at him she caught her bottom lip between her teeth, "Ah think ya need to cool off sugah," she told him before slowly pulling the zip down on his uniform, following it with her eye as it revealed his muscular chest. She smiled up at him before lowering her head and tracing a pattern only known to her along his chest. Running her tongue up his neck she paused near his ear and purred, "Better."

Logan growled in response. Grabbing her hips he looked down at her with lust filed eyes. Smiling up at him, she ran her hands up and down his back before grabbing his ass. Pulling herself from Logan grasp, Rogue took a step back. Raking her eyes over him, lingering briefly on the evidence of his arousal, Rogue drawled, "Logan, sugah. Spank me til Tuesday, I'll promise to be bad if you do."

Lunging for her Logan grabbed Rogue, threw her over his shoulder, and stalked out the danger-room, leaving a room full of stunned and horny mutants behind.

By time midnight had arrived, the senior team had locked themselves in their rooms to escape… with the exception of Logan, who had locked Rogue and himself in his room for an entirely different reasons.

-----

The junior team, minus Rogue, were all in John, Remy, and Bobby's room.

"What happened to him?" Kitty asked, looking at the unconscious John lying on his bed.

"There was an article in the paper about the mutant registration act and Ro saw it. And, this is the result." Bobby snickered, glad that for once it wasn't him.

"How much did he drink?"

"A full bottle."

"So who won?" Jubilee asked, popping her gum.

"Let's see," Kitty said, getting out a piece of paper to add it all up. "Right. John, spanked Scott's ass with a hairbrush so double points, own theme song, Ro and tequila, gave the entire senior team, with the exception of Logan, a lap dance..."

"I'll never forget the looks on their faces. I thought Hank was gonna have a heart attack." Bobby cracked up, the others agreeing.

"And Rogue, climbed in and out the window, she licked Logan and lived so double. Erm… spank me til Tuesday, and that was the last we've seen of her. So John wins." Kitty announced.

"John Allerdyce, you are the 2008 Things to Do in Westchester When You're Bored Champion!" Bobby shouted.

-----

An hour later, Jubilee and Kitty were sneaking along the corridors heading back to their room when they passed Logan room. Hearing Rogue scream, "OH GAWD LOGAN!" Jubilee turned to Kitty.

"Sounds like Rogue won after all chica," Jubilee quipped.


	7. Chapter 7: Missing Scene

**AN: **Thanks to CaffineYankee for the beta. This chapter is a missing scene form the story. The games over butCrazyAboutXmen wanted a bit more detail about what happen between Logan and Rogue in the room, and I thought what the hell I'll give it a shot. I still getting the hang of writing smut, but I gave it my best shot. Enjoy.

Dedicated to CrazyAboutXmen, you asked for it, I hope you like it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan stormed through the mansion with Rogue thrown over his shoulder. Reaching his room, he threw open the door and walked in. Throwing Rogue on the bed, he turned around shutting and locking the door.

Rising to her knees on the bed, Rogue stared at Logan, licking her lips as he stalked towards her.

Reaching her, Logan grabbed her by the back of her neck. Yanking her up, he crushed his lips to hers, devouring her mouth with his own. He ran his tongue over her lips, begging for entrance, which Rogue willingly gave. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, running it over her teeth; he nipped at her bottom lip playfully before thrusting his tongue once more into her mouth. 

Moaning, Rogue thrust her tongue into Logan's mouth, exploring it with the same vigour as he did hers. Tangling his hands in her hair Logan kissed a trail down her face as Rogue digested him of his uniform, leaving him naked before her.

Running his lips along her jaw, Logan kissed a trail down her neck, nipping at the smooth skin before soothing it with his tongue. He continued down along her shoulders he slipped her bra straps off her shoulders before running his tongue over her collarbone.

Running his hands up her back, he unsnapped her bra, exposing her breasts to his gaze. Throwing the bra over his shoulder, he brought his hands up and cupped her firm breasts. Bending his head, Logan flicked his tongue over one of her nipples before engulfing it into his mouth nipping and sucking while rolling the other between his fingers.

"Logan" Rogue moaned at the sensation he was creating in her. She brought up her hand and cradled his head to her breast.

Lifting his head, Logan gently pushed Rogue back, laying her on the bed and covered her body with his. He ran his hands up and down her body. Lowering his head, he captured her lips in another heated kiss.

Rolling them over so she was on top, Rogue began exploring Logan's body; she ran her hands down his chest. Flicking his nipples making him moan before running her tongue over them, she sucked his nipple into her mouth, nipping it gently.

Rogue kissed a trail down his body. She dipped her tongue into his belly button, earning a growl. She continued further down until she reached her goal. Smiling up at Logan, Rogue ran her finger lightly over the head of his erection. Gripping it gently she bent her head and ran her tongue over the head before sucking the tip into her mouth.

"Jesus," Logan growled.

Lifting her head, Rogue smiled wickedly before taking him once more into her hot mouth, swirling her tongue over the head. Rogue swallowed around him, taking him further into her mouth. She wrapped her fist around what she couldn't take into her mouth and pumped him. 

Tangling his hand in her hair, Logan raised his hips and thrust into her mouth.

"Oh fuck... baby," he moaned. "So close... baby ya got stop."

Realizing what he was saying, Rogue sucked harder on his cock.

Loosing control, Logan thrust harder into her mouth. Feeling the tightening of his balls he came with a string of curses, shooting his seed into Rogue mouth where she swallowed before letting his cock fall from her lips. 

After getting his breathing under control, Logan lunged forward. Grabbing Rogue, he flipped her under him and captured her lips in a bruising kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, tasting himself on her.

Pulling back, he kissed, licked and nipped his way down her body, paying special attention to her breasts. Settling himself between her legs, he ripped her panties off. Not wasting anytime he buried his face between her legs. 

He ran his lips over her wet, swollen folds; reaching her clit he sucked the bundle of nerves into his mouth. He sucked harder on her clit before thrusting his tongue into her wet channel.

Rogue fisted her hands into his hair and pushed him harder into her sex as he fucked her with his tongue. 

Logan thrust two fingers into her dripping pussy, thrusting them hard into her. He nipped at her clit before sucking it into his mouth.

Feeling the tension coil tighter and tighter, Rogue arched her back and ground herself against Logan's face. She cried out in ecstasy as her orgasm hit her.

Removing his fingers, Logan positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her, burying himself to the hilt in one thrust.

Rogue cried out at the invasion. Wrapping her legs around his waist she urged him to move.

Balancing himself on his arms, Logan thrust hard into Rogue's welcoming body. Raising her hips Rogue meet him thrust for thrust.

"Harder," Rogue begged, "Fuck meh harder." She raked her nails down his back and grabbed his ass.

"Move, ah need more," she sobbed.

Lifting up, Logan raised Rogue's legs over his shoulders, penetrating her deeper in the new position. Snapping his hips into hers, Logan fucked Rogue hard and fast.

"Oh gawd yes," Rogue screamed.

"Fuck baby, that's it," Logan panted. "So good, so tight."

"Close, so close," Rogue cried thrashing her head side to side.

"Come for me baby," Logan begged reaching a hand between them; he rubbed her clit, pinching it hard. 

The feeling was too much for Rogue. Digging her nails into his back, Rogue came undone beneath Logan. Feeling wave after wave of ecstasy flow over her, she screamed, "OH GAWD LOGAN!" as she tightened around him.

Feeling her clenching around him, it pulled Logan over the edge. With a hoarse cry, he emptied himself into her before collapsing on top of her.

Rolling them over so Rogue was on top, Logan settled against the bed, running his hands up and down Rogue back.

"That was amazing," he stated, breathing heavily.

"Sure was sugah," Rogue drawled, "Ah can't think of anything better to do in Westchester when you're bored." She giggled.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Logan chuckled. "Now about that spanking."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to: Christinamarie712, PyroWhore, SparrowVixon, deadsnowwhite, Anna Redhue, Jinx Of The 2nd Law, Dancing Turtle, Wanda W, Omorocco, JJBrowneyes, ATE Fruitcake yesterday, Venus Smurf, Gem Of The Stars, Bambi McBarbie, CrazyAboutXmen, Maris Strange, Ratdogtwo, L.M Nelson, Frozen Megami, lvswtht, RG Marie, emmymae, fireangel621, Shostakovich, McSteamyFan1980, icydragon14, CaptMacKenzie, xRogan, ceilidh-kay, laenamoradadeROGUE, littlepixiefairy. And to everyone who read it as well.


End file.
